The Diner in Nevada, 2015
by DivaBlog22
Summary: This is a Clara POV for the diner scenes in Hell Bent. It's my first fic so please don't judge. Don't read unless you've seen Hell Bent, rated K because it's just the Doctor and Clara. One-shot


The Diner in Nevada, 2015

Nevada, 5th December 2015

After the Doctor forgot me, all was silent. Ashilder pressed a button and the thingy in the middle of the console started moving. [I've always wondered what it was but now I'll never know]

"What do we do now Ashilder?"

"Me" She corrected

"Sorry." Me shrugged her shoulders

"Never mind." Then suddenly it all came crashing down on me. The Doctor would never know who I am. Ever again. He wouldn't know what I looked like, what we did together. How I saved him. Before all this happened, I still dreamt of jumping into the time-stream. Being broken into a million pieces and living hundreds and hundreds of different lives. I still don't know how I survived. My other dreams consist of Danny Pink. It hurts to even think about him since Last Christmas when….. The dream crabs came. They all thought I was depressed for a while- and I was. All I could think about was my crushing lonlieness and how I would never see him again. One thing that haunted my nightmares was him in that cyber suit, his face, grotesque from what Missy had done. When we were on Skaro together, it felt like I could trust her, if only a little. Then she decided to send it all back to hell when she almost got the Doctor to kill me. Happy times. The Doctor shouldn't have tried to save me. But I'm so glad he did. Facing the raven seemed like a good idea at the time but now… I don't know what to think. I was still going to die- I had no pulse. My earlier question suddenly rose to the forefronts of my mind "What do we do now?"

"I need a proper goodbye with him" Me nodded

"That is a good idea. But how are you-"

"I have an idea" By the end of my explanation, we had it all figured out. There was a guy I knew out in Nevada, Jeff. He was a good guy and I knew I could trust him for at least half an hour. You see, Jeff was a recluse and I managed to save him from a wild pack of Dalek dogs [Don't ask]. He owes me several favours. It took a lot of attempts to lift the Doctor up.

"Come on Me! You must be pretty strong from like billions of years. And you're a Viking" Me tapped her nose

"Stereotypes" She giggled. Jeff eventually helped us get the Doctor lying out on the sand. I explained our situation and told him to not mention me.

"He may be upset. Just get him to calm down"

"Sure thing Clara. Have you seen any Dalek dogs around as-" I laughed

"Don't worry Jeff. We got rid of them" He still looked scared. I had to hold back a laugh. Jeff couldn't tell the difference between sarcasm and the truth. I had a friend like that at school once- I joked about loving rugby and she gave me a rugby ball for my birthday. I gave him a wave and soon enough we were off. Me had laughed about my idea but I could immediately tell that she thought I was hot as I walked out of the TARDIS wardrobe with my blue waiters outfit.

"Have you got the diner chameleon circuit on?" She nodded

"Can you sort out the TARDIS when I'm gone?

"I'll be watching on the screen" That was all I needed. I walked out into the 60s themed diner. Me had plucked it out of the Doctor's memory. This is the diner he came to before the Teselecta version of him was killed at Lake Silencio. With Amy and Rory. I had saved them once in the past, I think it was the 50s. They were fighting aliens with Captain Jack Harkness in Nebraska. I had made the ultimate sacrifice. The TARDIS door had an Elvis restroom mural spraypainted on it and I smiled. Elvis could be used for any mundane thing. I sat on the empty counter and pulled a notebook out of my little pouch. If Jeff had complied with our instructions, the Doctor would be arriving in 3… 2…1… The door jingled. I turned around to see the Doctor. He looked the same as I left him with the guitar strap hanging off his shoulder. I did what any waitress would do and asked him if he wanted anything. He said he didn't have any money. Then all of a sudden, he started playing a song which I knew was about me. I'd asked him and he'd confirmed it.

"Is it a sad song?" I asked him. He looked surprised.

"Nothing's sad until it's over. Then everything is" I knew exactly what he meant

"What's it called?" I knew his answer.

"I think it's called Clara" I wanted to see what he remembered about what happened. I knew I was selfish.

"Tell me about her" And he did. It was actually very interesting. Space Glasgow was one of my favourite phrases. At one point I asked him,

"Is this a story, or did this really happen?" His reply was.

"Everything ever told really happened. Stories are where memories go when they're forgotten" I thought it was a beautiful quote and promised to remember it. I gave him some lemonade and eased more of the story out of him. Once he was finished, I felt we were both emotionally drained. He started strumming some strings and I knew it was the same song as before. Clara. I left him. Me took the honours of dematerializing. I asked her about Gallifrey and the Time Lords returning me to the Trap Street to die. Then we set off, on our journey across time and space. We returned the Doctor's TARDIS to outside ours. I knew he would be in there. I knew that he knew about Clara but not about who I truly was. The message on the chalk board was going to be remembered. It started off as Run you clever boy and remember me but I didn't feel the tone was right. I rubbed off the remember me part and instead wrote something that I knew he would need. He couldn't become cold-hearted. He needed to help people. I left him with 8 words. It isn't much but it lasts a lifetime. It's like 101 places to go, my Mum's book. It takes you too so many places. What are those 8 words you ask? Well….

Run you clever boy and be a Doctor.

 ** _/Author's Note/ This is my first fic so I was a teensy bit scared sharing this with the world. [Well at least!] Face the Raven and Hell Bent rounded off Clara's story perfectly in my opinion. And I cried. If you've seen my bio, you know this run by two people [Diva 1 and Diva 2] This is being written by Diva 2. I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Signing off,_**

 ** _Diva 2 xxxx_**


End file.
